


Sceptres de vote

by Ahelya



Series: Les Soleils s'endorment [3]
Category: Fading Suns, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Exposition, Gen, Nirvana in fire in space... kind of, Où l'on discute de politique et des forces en présence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: "Discussion" de Mei Changsu et Meng Zhi sur les factions soutenant le prince hériter et le duc Yu.
Relationships: Lin Shu | Mei Changsu | Su Zhe & Meng Zhi
Series: Les Soleils s'endorment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694395





	Sceptres de vote

**Author's Note:**

> La majeure partie de cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Fracophone pour le thème « Unanime ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et en une grosse heure pour l’écriture. La reprise à l’ordi… J’ai pas compté.
> 
> N'ayant pas trouvé d'extrait de la grande charte de l'empereur Vladimir dans les bouquins du jeu de rôle Fading Suns, j'ai adapté à ma sauce la Bulle d'or de Nuremberg.

**Sceptres de vote**

.

_C'est pourquoi, étant obligé, tant à cause du devoir que nous impose la dignité impériale dont nous sommes revêtus, que pour maintenir nos droit en tant que chef de famille de la grande Maison Alecto, nous avons décidé d'aller aux devants des dangereuses luttes que les divisions et dissensions pourraient faire naître entre les Maisons royales des Mondes Connus. Nous, après avoir mûrement délibérés en nos cours et assemblées de Byzantium Secondus, en présence de tous les chefs de royales Maison, ecclésiastiques et séculiers ; prêtres et prêtresses de l'Eglise du Soleil Universel, princes, princesses, marquis, marquises, comtes, comtesses, barons et baronnes de nobles Maisons, hommes et femmes libres de la Ligue des Marchands ; avons fait et publié cet Edit ferme et irrévocable pour cultiver l'union entre les Maisons royales et établir une forme d'élection unanime, fermant ainsi tout chemin à cette division détestable et aux dangers extrêmes qui la suivent._

_Donné l'an quatre mille cinq cent cinquante, nous déclarons et ordonnons, par le présent Edit impériale, qui durera éternellement, que toutes les fois qu'il arrivera la nécessité ou l'occasion d'élire un prince ou une princesse de Maison royale en tant qu'Empereur ou Impératrice des Monde Connus, les émissaires de l'Eglise du Soleil Universel, des Maisons royales et de la Ligue des Marchands, détenteurs de spectre de vote, auront à faire voyage vers la planète où l'élection se devra faire._

_Extrait de la Grande Charte de l'Empereur Vladimir._

Le petit manoir dans lequel venait de déménager le doyen Mei Changsu de la guilde des Fouinards était petite mais jolie et confortable. Elle avait même un jardin central sur lequel s’ouvrait toutes les pièces de la maison, chose rare dans la « capitale de verre d’acier » des Mondes Connus. Il y avait aussi un deuxième jardin, plus secret, tout au fond du manoir, sur lequel s’ouvrait la pièce que le doyen Mei Chang Su avait choisi comme bureau. C’était la pièce où il passait la majorité de ces journées, la pièce où on pouvait toujours être sûr de le trouver. Ce n’était pas le charme de l’endroit qui avait motivé le choix de résidence du doyen Mei changsu, le commandant Meng Zhi, de la garde du Phoénix, le savait bien. Le manoir avait presque autant de secret que son nouveau propriétaire après tout mais comme Meng Zhi ne pouvait complimenter Mei Changsu sur le tunnel secret reliant sa maison à celle du marquis Jing, il le félicita pour son installation.

Le doyen Mei Changsu ne réagit pas à son compliment. Assis dans un fauteuil qui semblait infiniment confortable, une couverture sur les épaules, il observait un plateau de bois qui se trouvait sur la table devant lui. En s’asseyant en face du doyen Mei Changsu, le commandant Meng Zhi reconnut le plateau. L’un des plus vieux jeux de Teyr Sainte ou une de ses variations sans aucun doute. Les gros jetons de bois qui se trouvait sur le plateau portait de chacun des maisons nobles majeures des Mondes Connus ainsi que les symboles des guildes et des différents ordres de l’Eglise du Soleil Universel mais… Mais il n’y avait pas assez de pions pour jouer une partie, réalisa bientôt le commandant Meng Zhi. Pire même, chaque pion ne semblait être présent qu’en un seul exemplaire.

« Sur quoi méditez-vous donc ainsi ? » finit-il par demander.

Le regard de Mei Changsu ne quitta que brièvement le plateau de jeu pour le regarder.

« Sur l’équilibre des pouvoirs que le prince héritier et le duc Yu ont réussi à développer. »

Ah, c’était donc ça…

Le commandant Meng Zhi s’intéressa de plus près au plateau de jeu. Il observa pendant un long moment le tas de gros jetons de bois qui s’y trouvait puis il finit par tendre le bras pour s’emparer de l’œil des Fouinards et l’une des croix du portail, celle assorti de signes cabalistiques dont il ignorait la signification, symbole de l’ordre Eskatonique. Le commandant Meng Zhi plaça les deux jetons au centre du plateau puis il se saisit de la balance des Baillis, du marteau des Ingénieurs et du soleil de la grande et noble maison Yan pour les placer sur le côté gauche du plateau.

« Le duc Yu. » dit-il en levant les yeux vers le doyen Mei Changsu.

Celui-ci acquiesça sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le commandant Meng Zhi s’intéressa à nouveau au plateau. Il prit à nouveau trois pions pour les poser à l’extrémité droite du plateau. Chacun d’entre eux était une variation de la croix du portail du prophète Zacharie : la croix du portail, simple et sans ornement, représentant l’Orthodoxie, l’épée avec la croix du portail comme garde, symbole de la Fraternité des armes et la croix marquée d’une flamme du temple Avesti.

« Le prince héritier. »

Il restait encore deux jetons dans le tas initial : la roue des Auriges et la croix du portail associé à la coupe de Saint Amalthée, le symbole du temple du Sanctuaire éternel. Cette guilde et cet ordre religieux étaient tous deux divisés sur le fils de l’empereur à soutenir mais le commandant Meng Zhi, après s’être saisi des deux pions, ne les posa pas avec ceux de la guilde des Fouinards et de l’ordre Eskatonique. Après tout, ils n’étaient pas aussi neutres qu’eux, juste divisés. La roue des Auriges finit par rejoindre le côté occupé par les factions du prince héritier tandis que la croix du portail à la coupe de Sainte Amalthée alla rejoindre celui du duc Yu.

Le commandant Meng Zhi releva la tête pendant un court instant pour savoir si le doyen Mei Changsu était d’accord avec sa répartition. Il ne pensait pas s’être trompé. Bien sûr, chacune des guildes majeures de la Ligue des Marchants avait un sceptre de vote mais la Ligue des Marchands n’avait qu’une voix. Tous ces sceptres allaient à la personne que la majorité des guildes soutenait, c’est-à-dire le duc Yu. Quant à l’Eglise du Soleil universelle, elle avait elle aussi cinq sceptres de vote entre les mains mais c’était la matriarche Yue, de Teyr-Sainte, qui les attribuait. Elle devait normalement suivre les conseils que lui donnaient l’archevêque de Bûcher, planète du Temple avesti, le presbuteros de Pentateuque, planète siège de l’ordre Eskatonique, le Grand Maître de la Fraternité des armes, le ketcharch et l’archevêque d’Artemis, membres du Sanctuaire éternels mais comme la mère du prince héritier était la matriarche de Teyr Sainte, maîtresse du l'Eglise du Soleil Universel, la majorité des ordres religieux soutenaient ce dernier. Il n’était donc pas compliqué de comprendre où irait les cinq sceptres de vote de l’Eglise en cas d’élection. Restaient les cinq maisons royales… Le Prince Yan avait délaissé les affaires familiales pour escalader la troisième Montagne et c’était sa sœur, la mère adoptive du duc Yu, qui s’en occupait maintenant. Son sceptre irait donc sans aucun doute à son fils adoptif…

Le commandant Meng Zhi fronça les sourcils. Le soleil de la maison Yan était bien présent sur le plateau de jeu mais où se trouvait donc les jetons des autres grandes maisons nobles ? Ne manquait-il pas aussi le symbole de l’une des guildes ? Où était donc passé le fléau des Recruteurs ?

Le dos du doyen Mei Changsu quitta le dossier de son confortable fauteuil. La couverture bleue glissa de ses épaules quand il tendit le bras pour poser le fléau des recruteurs du côté du duc Yu. Elle glissa encore un peu plus quand le pion du gantelet tenant une hache, symbole du duc Ning, Xie Yu, rejoignit le côté du prince héritier.

Le commandant Meng Zhi leva la tête pour regarder le doyen Mei Changsu. Il manquait encore trois jetons : le lion des Xiao, la famille de l’empereur, la griffe des Yuwen et l’arabesque des Mu.

Le commandant Meng Zhi savait que la griffe des Yuwen pouvait être ignorer. Ils donneraient leur sceptre de vote à n’importe qui accepterait des les aider activement contre le califat Kurgan… S’ils n’étaient pas trop occupés à lutter contre lui au moment de voter. Le destinataire du sceptre de la famille Xiao était plus difficile à définir mais l’ensemble des Mondes Connus plaisantait toujours sur le fait que le prince Ji le donnerait sans aucun doute à la chanteuse qu’il préférait à ce moment. Pour la maison Mu… Le commandant Meng Zhi ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir du côté du duc Yu. Bien sûr après ce qui avait failli lui arriver, tout le monde croirait que la duchesse Mu Nihuang le soutiendrait mais…

Au grand soulagement du commandant Meng Zhi, l’arabesque finit par rejoindre l’œil des Fouinards et la croix du portail aux signes cabalistiques de l’ordre Eskatonique tandis que la griffe et le lion des maisons Yuwen et Xiao étaient placés sur la table, hors du plateau de jeu.

Le centre du plateau représentait-il vraiment les factions neutres, se demanda soudain le commandant Meng Zhi, mais ce n’était sans doute pas la question la plus important qu’il fallait résoudre pour le moment. Détruire un à un les soutiens du prince héritier et du duc Yu ne servirait à rien si une nouvelle élection pour le prince héritier n’avait pas lieu. Comment le doyen Mei Changsu comptait-il demander la révocation de l’actuel prince héritier ? Ne fallait-il pas un vote presque unanime de la Ligue des Marchants, de l’Eglise du Soleil universelle et des grandes maisons nobles pour obtenir ce résultat ? Voilà ce qu’il demanda.

Après la question du commandant Men Zhi, le doyen Mei Changsu s’empara du pion portant la croix du portail enflammé du Temple Avesti.

« Bientôt, le prince héritier apprendra qu’il a des soutiens bien intransigeants dont il devrait se méfier… »

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Mais pourquoi j’ai décidé de faire un UA pareil moi -_-  
> En espérant que l’exposition ne vous ait pas trop ennuyé ?


End file.
